Imperial Ace
by Suvorov
Summary: What happens to our favorite TIE pilot ace after his beloved Emperor's death at Endor? Maarek Stele attempts to remain loyal to the New Order even as it is falling apart around him, now fighting both Rebels (now the "New Republic"), and various warlords who have decided to go rogue. Takes place around the time of Endor, picks up just after the events of Star Wars: TIE Fighter.


**A/N: Alright guys, this is my first story here on the site. I played the game Star Wars: TIE Fighter not too long ago and found the story line and the main character interesting. Thought to make a fanfic about what happened to the character after the Battle of Endor. Tell me what you think it sounds interesting in the reviews - and I also want to see how many people actually read this.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imperial Ace: Prologue<strong>_

**Somewhere at the edge of the Unknown Regions, 4 ABY**

* * *

><p>Maarek watched through his TIE Avenger's canopy as Zaarin's corvette turned into a ball of fire.<p>

Finally, the campaign against was over. After the several weeks of chasing the grand admiral across the galaxy, fighting against pilots he worked with just a month ago, and destroying many pieces of valuable Imperial equipment and technology - the bastard was dead. The ace felt a satisfaction seeing the traitor's vessel explode, killing him. _Though too bad about everyone else who was kind of forced into following him. _

Maarek did not get much time to think about all of this as he got new orders on the comm.

"Gentlemen, the day is ours! Return to the _Grey Wolf_, our work here is done."

Listening to the orders, he turned his TIE around, away from the warzone, following other TIEs on their flight back to the awaiting Star Destroyer. He could hear the excited chatter of his fellow pilots, mostly talking about how they are glad that this internal conflict within the Empire was over. _Now we can return to fighting the Rebels, the real enemy,_ he thought.

After landing aboard the Star Destroyer in a TIE hanger and docking his Avenger, Maarek disembarked and proceeded to the warship's bridge. As he landed, an officer on the comms told him that Grand Admiral Thrawn wished to speak with him, apparently. As he walked through the various corridors on his way to the bridge, he couldn't help but wonder how things were going at Endor. As a general and an Emperor's Hand, Maarek was informed of the plan that Palpatine came up with, to trap the rebels at Endor with the Death Star II as bait. He regretted that he was not able to be present for the battle. _But then again, killing a rogue grand admiral with some of the best technology in the Empire is also pretty important,_ the ace thought.

Maarek finally reached the bridge, stepping out of the elevator. He quickly spotted Thrawn sitting in the captain's chair, looking out into space with his usual unreadable expression. Walking over to, Maarek saluted.

"Comrade Admiral!"

Thrawn turned around to face him.

"At ease, general. And excellent flying out there, as usual."

"Thank you, sir."

"Anyway, now with the defeat of Zaarin, and with the defeat of the Rebels imminent at Endor, we have secured a bright future for the New Order. For helping in securing that future, General Stele, I award you with the Medal of Victory."

He handed Maarek a box. The top panel slid open and revealed a medal with an outline of some kind of bird, on a grey rectangular piece, and held with a blue and orange ribbon. As Maarek picked it up, the admiral continued.

"Now we are just waiting on the Emperor's word from Endor. He will give our task force further orders. Probably to continue exploring the Unknown Regions, though I expect you will be asked to return to Imperial Center."

Maarek nodded and put the medal back into the box, picking up the box itself. As he did so, an officer walked up to them, and Maarek recognized he had a lieutenant's plaque on his uniform. Thrawn looked up at him.

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"Sir, we have received from the Moddel sector capitol, Annaj. It was Admiral Prittick."

Maarek did not know what this meant, but it must have not been good, as Thrawn suddenly frowned.

"Prittick? What is he doing at Annaj? I thought he was part of the Endor fleet. And what about Fleet Admiral Piett? And anyway, shouldn't it be the Emperor contacting us himself?"

"Well, sir, that is the thing . . . perhaps you should come to the communications room and listen to the message yourself, admiral."

The officer began walking back to the communications area, and Thrawn got up to follow him, nodding to Maarek as if to say, _you better come and hear this too. _Maarek nodded back, and followed Thrawn and his lieutenant over to the communications room. As they reached it, the officer activated the recording they received. A hologram of a middle aged man in a navy officer uniform, with an admiral's insignia, appeared.

"This is Admiral Adye Prittick of the Endor Fleet. Yes, as you probably heard from Rebel propaganda, unfortunately, it is true. The Second Death Star was destroyed. His Majesty, the Emperor is presumed dead. Lord Vader is also presumed dead. Fleet Admiral Piett was killed in action as his flagship, the _Executor_, was destroyed during the battle. I am the highest ranking officer here left alive, and have led the fleet here at Annaj, the sector capital, where we regrouped. We will be awaiting further orders from Imperial Center."

Thrawn, Maarek, the officer, and everyone else on the bridge was dead quiet for a good ten seconds after the message ended. Everyone kind of started looking up the the Chiss admiral, waiting what he would do. The red-eyed admiral said nothing for several more seconds, pondering his options. Maarek himself was in too much shock to say anything. _Rebels defeated our best troops and killed the two leaders of the Empire? Impossible! _But inside he knew that Prittick was saying the truth. Finally, the Grand Admiral spoke up.

"I suggest we return to Imperial Center, where the bureaucracy is. There we can figure out what happens next," Thrawn turned to the chief navigator. "You heard your orders."

The officer scrambled away to carry out the command, and the rest of the bridge crew slowly began to go back to their tasks. Though the bridge still remained in a state of quiet. Nothing but the occasional beeping sound from a computer could be heard. Maarek was still standing over at communications when Thrawn walked up to him.

"Come with me."

The two set off from the bridge, and walked through the corridors until they reached the Grand Admiral's personal office. Thrawn sat down.

"I think I will reassign you from my fleet for now," he said.

Maarek did not speak for a few moments. "Why?"

"I think it is better for you to remain in the main galaxy. I was secretly tasked by Palpatine with the exploration of the Unknown Regions. I will go on and carry on this task, as I remember the dangers lurking there are more important to deal with than the Rebels. I will leave the insurrectionists to you. That is why you need to remain here, where the Empire needs you most."

Maarek nodded, out of his shock of the news by now.

"And no matter what, remain loyal to the New Order's cause!"

The TIE pilot simply nodded again.

"I know you have recently become a general, not managing to get yourself involved in internal Imperial court politics - consider yourself lucky. However, after you have been in it as long as I have, you learn a thing or two about how the Empire is actually run."

Maarek felt a bit confused now. "Sir?"

"The Empire is centered on the fact that the massive bureaucracy that runs the day to day services is extremely complex, and not to mention that there is no clear line of succession for the throne in the case that Palpatine dies. My guess is that he did this on purpose, in order to make sure no one would get any ideas of overthrowing him or the such. Though as we saw with Zaarin, it did not work, eh?"

The ace still looked a bit confused. "So what are you saying, sir?"

"I am saying that without the Emperor or the Supreme Commander, what we are left with is a bunch of corrupt bureaucrats who think they are more than they really are, a lot of ambitious military officers who have considerable forces under their command, and a throne with no Emperor on it."

Maarek then understood. "So you are saying there will be a civil war now within the Empire?"

It was the Grand Admiral's turn to nod. "Yes, most likely. I cannot imagine a society like the Empire's holding together through this. I do not think you need me to tell you that not everyone under our banner is loyal to the cause of the New Order, but more loyal to their own betterment."

"Indeed, sir."

"So I am just warning you, General Stele. Use your head. Try to stay away from the rogues. Stay loyal to whoever is seen as the legitimate ruler or the central government of the Empire."

"Of course, sir, but . . . when will you return? Don't you think it is not a very good idea to leave now, when the Empire needs you the most?"

"I will probably return five years or so. But no, it is something I must do. I am from the Unknown Regions, and spent years studying it's secrets - trust me when I tell you that there are things more dangerous out there to the Empire than the Rebellion is right now. Those . . . things . . . must be contained. Otherwise, the whole galaxy will suffer."

Maarek gave a nod of understanding. Thrawn turned away and looked out a nearby viewport.

"After we arrive on Imperial Center, I will give you further orders. For now, go get a break. Get some sleep. You are going to need it."


End file.
